Ghost hunt: tears
by anime-addict-fan
Summary: NaruxMai story Mai is a bit lonely as her parents memorial day approach and she asks for a day off but can't say why...A new case of a haunted jail! Naru get yourself together! COMPLETED prologue of wolf's hunting
1. Chapter 1

Umm ok, long time no see huh? Well you know how life can be... I do have lots of fan stories i wish to write but no internet sucks ~T_T~ am writing from my cellphone so pardon the mistakes... Anyway on with the story^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt

 **chp: tears**

* * *

"Mai, hey you're listening?"

"Huh" Mai went back to reality when the monk messed up her hair... "Stop am listening" she replied hurriedly

"So you agree to go out this Friday?" Asked Bou-san smirking with her reaction, "ah about that..." Without finishing her sentence she replied with another one "no it's nothing, but more importantly isn't Ayako late?"

The monk surprised at Mai's lack of words turned to look at Yasuhara to which he instantly answered with a 'don't know look' he then looked at Masako, Madoka and Lin but was left with the same answer -don't bother we don't know-

"Mai is something- "FINALLY, AM HERE!" interrupted Ayako opening the door with extreme force

"Keep your voice down or you will break the windows" welcomed her an annoyed Naru

... 'pfff' escaped from bou just before he started laughing, a flying purse hit his face and a sulking Ayako sat down on the couch...

The meeting didn't take long and when everyone was long gone Mai started to clean up... "Hey Naru..."

"What?" He coldly asked as he was interrupted from reading, without facing him she continued "I know it's sudden.. but can I take Friday off?" He raised an eyebrow and finally raised his sight... "For what purpose?" He noticed that as soon as he had asked, her hands unconsciously grabbed on to her skirt... She didn't answer him so he pursued on asking "so?" Her hands grip tighten "ah, well you see.. I..." Her voice was breaking down...

Standing up from his chair he went on and leaned over her desk "stupid if you can't say it, just say it's for personal reasons" he signed as he crossed his arms... He could had probably left her crying if it was another person but for some reason he couldn't bear this sight...

Her grip loosed up but when she slowly raised her sight there was no tears present, her face only showed a sad smile... She didn't want him to see her broken down, not him or anyone else, not any more she had made it this far without anyone knowing...

Why hasn't anyone noticed? Is it because she was cheerful all year round? Hah! Probably they noticed and decided to let her be... Even if she tells someone, they will probably said "am so sorry, take your time" (can't they noticed that I don't want to be alone- she thought helpessly) knowing full well that she was bound to be alone that day again...

What day was it? Not to hard for you to guess but it was the day that her dad died when she was little and the same day her mom died 7years later... how ironically life played with her even if she was 17 right now the last day of the year will always be the hardest...

But then again if she hated being alone so much on that day, she could easily go to work... The answer was very simple, it's was meant to be a happy day not a sad one so she hide her feelings so others could enjoy their time... Last year she managed to pull it out with an act but this year she was at her limit, she had found an album of photos her mother made before her death, it fell from her closed yesterday as she changed her clothes...

Ah back to reality she was Infront of her boss, the man she loved so much and who rejected her thinking she was mistaken... for a while she accepted it because it fell like that but after so long she realized she fell in love with him, mmm nevermind that... She realized she was staring at his sky blue eyes, as if she had come back to her senses she quickly step back tangling herself with the telephone "ah, sorry I was lost on thought" she faked her smile, he noticed her feet were entangled and when he was about to point it out, she hurriedly try to make way to the kitchen.

Trying to save her he instinctively grabbed her but he ended up losing his balance and both of them fell... He was on top of her but as soon as he raised his face, he saw how tears fell from her eyes... He froze up... She noticed how he went stiff and unaware of her tears she asked "what's wrong?"

Breaking his stiffness with almost a sign of relief he replied "I should ask that" bringing his hand to her face... She suddenly noticed and went red from embarrassment as she quickly hided her face with the back of her hands."don't... Don't look at me"

Under his body he couldn't help but find her reaction truly adorable and alluring...

How could he let her hide such a beautiful face from him? Managing to sit on her stomach without harming her he went ahead and removed her hands... Revealing him a pleading look to let her go...

"Why are you crying?" He asked staring at her eyes "it's nothing.. I got dust on my eyes" she said while adverting her eyes...

The fact that she lied to him... Tick him off

"Then you won't mind if I clean them would you?" He said as he bent down to lick her eyelashes...

"Huh" her face instantly fired up, unable to process what happened he stared at him

"You will still try to lie me?" He said smirking

"The... 31... It's my ... Parents.." she said almost mumbling

He instantly understood and released her... Sitting down by her side he said "I see... I am- STOP!" She interrupted him "don't say anymore... Please... Not you " she hug him tightly hiding her face on his chest...

Her silent sobs made him slowly drift from reason, to stop himself he hug her to calm her down... Instantly her arms hug him back and after a bit she came to face him with her real smile... Feeling better and filled with gratitude she leaned towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek... Not a second had passed when she realized what she had done and went once again tomato red...

A kind smile similar to Eugene's was present in him and she adorably smile back, unable to resist temptation he kiss her

* * *

I don't even know how could I work with such a delicate matter xD did you felt anything while reading this? Sadness or were u angry towards Naru? Gosh just let me know


	2. Chapter 2

Hello thank you very much for your reviews, I will continue this story which is totally unrelated to ghost hunt red ball... The location of this case it's on a abandoned jail XD also there's a cat involved! am writing on my cellphone so please pardon my mistakes... All reviews are welcome!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

(Did he... Just kissed me?) Mai's eyes were as wide as they could be.

His lips retreated shortly but his gaze on her never left, how seductively his eyes searched for her lips and then again met her eyes. A slight smirk was presented to her as his hand's thumb opened slightly her lips...

"Naru?" She whispered and his hand stopped as realization crossed his mind... What was he doing? Unable to respond to her call he froze up staring at her... As awkward as it sounded the silence was unbearable as she fought hard to maintain her composure... Her face was pure red and she knew it, she wanted to run somewhere and let it out, gosh she really wanted to fangirl scream...

"Take Friday and the weekend off" he finally said, standing up on the process "don't get your hopes up on what happened, it wasn't really intended"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Mai asked just before he entered his office

"Idiot there's no need to explain that" he said with an annoyed sign

"Yes there is!" She exclaimed nearly shouting

"My joke went too far" he said without facing her and closing the door behind him.

"Joke? You call that a joke?" She said lowering her voice with every word "you really have a bad sense of humor" standing up she cleaned up the mess they made and with a sad smile she came to a conclusion (a joke... Yeah.. that's the only logical reason for a narcissist like him to do that to someone like me)

The following days both of them never talked as if to avoid further misunderstandings... But once or twice, their eyes linked together... Before she realized Friday came, she made her way from the cemetery, thankfully she was feeling better after visiting them and telling them her story so far... Her heart weight was lifted as she told them how happy she was with her new family... And she soon found herself laughing at how she felt days ago, she felt lonely yet right now after talking it out, she felt refreshed... Her thoughts were halted as a pair of crows almost ran into her, avoiding them she heard a small cry...

Looking towards the source she saw lots of crows and a small cat crying out, without a second to loose Mai went in and protected the cat, the crows tried to launch into her too but she managed to outrun them and take the cat on her arms, never stopping she went home.

She brought out the medic kit and started treating the injured cat, at first he resisted but he was too tired to keep on fighting, when she was done night had arrived so she turned on the lights just to notice the mess she had made... Signing she picked up the medic stuff and cleaned up the blood she turned to look at the cat who was staring at her... Unable to comprehend her actions... she formally sat down as if his stare commanded her to...

With an awkward smile she said" that was pretty rough right?" The cat kept on staring at her "ahaha, well, um I this is the first time I take on an animal, so am not sure at what to do..." The cat just signed and avoided her face... (This cat, did he just signed and thought how dumb I was?)

She continued on the cleaning and brought a hot milk bowl to the cat, he tilted his head for a second but he drank the milk anyway, "I will be right back" Mai said as she went through the door

The cat filled himself with the milk and started to look around, looking for a way out to be precise, but found it to be painful and lay down on her couch... It didn't take long before he heard her come... Preparing to hide, he heard his bowl sounding and he approached without delay lured in by the smell of fish, it appeared she had bought many stuff for him

She knelt down and said" hi my name is Taniyama Mai, I will be in your care" she smiled as she presented him the food.

Undecided he stare at her eyes, but then he approached her and licked her hand, surprised she petted him and settle on for the night, she put his sand box on the bathroom and show it to him, everything was good... She lay in bed and he came to stay and sleep beside her, she kissed his forehead and smiled at him, glad that he was with her... She was no longer alone..

She slept on till late unaware of what happened that night, the cat was staring at her...she had put a collar on him with a belt on... he was completely black except for a small white moon in his chest, his eyes were green truly a beautiful cat but... Why hasn't she noticed? He had two tails...

Was she really that dumb? Or perhaps she didn't care? He then looked at her hand, he had harmed her with his claws, if so why care for him? She had this warm no one else had shown him, she had saved his life; his life... yes, that's right it now belongs to her, he took a step and leaning in he licked her hand's wounds... Slowly closing his eyes his body began vanishing from this realm...

*Ding* the sound of his bell woke her up, it sounded so close to her ear that she regretted putting it on the cat's collar...

Then her phone rang, desperately her hand moved towards it, she could tell who it was just by the ringtone, it was the ghost hunters song, easy to guest it was from the office.

"Hello?"

"We have a case, Lin will pick you up around 2pm" Naru answered.

"Huh? Am on my day off..."

"Mai... It's Monday, wake up already."

"No kidding? It's Monday! How could I slept through my weekend?" She abruptly sat down and stared at her digital clock

"... *Sighing in annoyance* "I wouldn't be surprised if it's an idiot like you...Prepare to stay in, that's all" he hung up

"Jerk, at least say good morning, or goodbye" she mumbled as she went to the bathroom

(Huh? Where's the sand box?, Wait where's the cat? )

Looking for him from corner to corner, she realized something... None of the things she bought where present...

*Ding* (Tsukasa?) She called to him as his name appeared on her mind... *Ding* her right hand suddenly got her attention, there was a small scar with the form of a moon...

"Why...?" Unable to explain how she got that scar and without having time to loose she headed to the bathroom, she took a bath and after looking once again for the cat she came to a conclusion that it was all part of a dream...

... 3HOURS LATER...

"The control room will be our base, it provides almost all the requirements we need for the equipment as well as little paranormal activity, as for the room we will use, it would be the one next to the base (coffee break room for the guards that used to work there)" Naru said in his usual boss like self

The abandoned jail looked terrifying from the outside, it clearly gave off a haunted feeling... Why would someone buy this and ask them to stop the paranormal activity for a place like this? From what Bou-san told her it's that the owner wanted to make this place into an amusement park, it wasn't that far from the city, an it had a really good land extension, the only problem was it's dark history, apparently it was often used as a test of courage for many high school students and many ended up injured , a rumour started that if you are alone in one of the cells a person would talk to you... If you make him mad , he will beat you up...

...

"The base is ready for use" said Mai with a bright smile, proud of her work.

"Don't slack off, get the temperature readings for the appointed locations" Naru ordered as he opened up his file...

"Dinning room, kitchen, cells and health room, right? " She said taking up her stuff

"Get it done before night fall" he said in his usual demanding way.

...

Ehh? Ummm where am I? This path doesn't match the map... Mai said continuing to explore...

*Ding* Tsukasa was in front of her.

He was guiding her and she was naturally following him, "Ne Tsukasa, where are we? Why did you leave? She asked he moved his tail from side to side in a single sign of annoyance.

Mai's attention switched to her surroundings there was a cell Infront of her, it had strange symbols on the walls but her eyes could only focus on the guy that was hanging down... He had committed suicide using his clothes and the bars from the cell... His body was very small like a child but his face was definitely of a man around his thirties, his eyes were closed but tears dropped from them.

She knew way better than anyone that she must not let this affect her but it did... Without second thoughts she released him... The man suddenly shinned brightly and passed on and she began to wonder why he had committed suicide...

The writings on the wall began to multiply and suddenly they began to vanish... Tsukasa launch to her grasp making his bell ring...

*Ding* she was back, laying on against the wall from the cell she previously dream on... She couldn't move her body that well it felt terribly weak, but within her grasp was that man's clothes... It had words she couldn't read in it but she knew Naru might like it...

Shadows began to grow around her and instantly she thought...could she perhaps awoken something?

* * *

Hey, just so you know Tsukasa means director as well as mood plus clear, cloud ...

Lol I kinda wanted to read a haunted jail story so I had to make it myself but am telling ya I had a hard time thinking this one, I don't think I will add more characters with this one's I think it's enough

Hope you like it! Please share your thoughts! BTW I think you might already have an idea where this is going right? I hope I can still add horror and twist to this xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Thanks for your reviews they are really a source of motivation for me!

Anyway on with the story, this is based on stuff that I have experienced ... Well some stuff enjoy!

I don't own ghost hunt

* * *

The temperature had dropped significantly, her breathing was visible and her body was shaking from both fear and coldness... Suppressing her voice, her eyes followed how the shadows from the room began to unite...

' I need to get out of here!' mustering the little force she had left, she managed to stand up... She brought her hands together and she began her incantation...

The hole place began to shake, the shadows retracted almost instantly and as soon as everything came to normal her legs gave in... She was loosing consciousness , a few seconds later and she would had fallen if it weren't for Bou that catcher in mid air, to her surprise it seems he was close by ...

Clinging on to him she whispered faintly before giving in to sleep 'it awoken'

Mai! Mai! Hold on! What woke up? He asked shaking her up, the cloth fell to the floor grabbing his attention, and picking it up almost made him wish he didn't...

...

Ugh... She felt so heavy that she wished to continued on sleeping but a presence had caught her attention before she could drift on her dreams... 3 hollow spirits were rooming around her, everything was black except for them and Tsukasa, who stare at them annoyed in her lap... He noticed she had woken up and went ahead to stand on top of her chest... That's when she noticed he had two tails...

"Tsukasa" *Ding* Mai woke up as she pronounced his name

She found herself to be on a pretty weird situation as Lin was staring at her, almost close enough to see his eye behind his hair... Unable to process what was going on she sat down instantly, with Lin's high reflects he avoided the upcoming headbutt from the brunette girl...

"Lin-san please don't scare me like that" she said while covering her face with the bed sheet...

"Taniyama-san, may I ask when did you formed a contract with a demon?" Lin asked without delay

"Demon? I have not, why do you asked? She answered him with a confusing look

"... There's an entity, with a form of a cat around you... It responds to only you" he stated with a serious look...

"Cat? Do you perhaps mean Tsukasa? He is my guide spirit" said Mai (wait, is he? How do I know about this? When did he became my guide spirit?)

"Is he?" He asked her unsure to believe in her

"Yeah, I haven't form a contract... I remember saving him from a bunch of crowds and healing him but I never made anything beyond that he just disappeared when I woke up" she said brushing the moon on her hand

He instantly grabbed her hand too see the mark in it...

"L-Lin-san what's the matter? She asked as he seemed impressed by her scar...

"... Taniyama-san, is it possible that you can see my shiki? "

"Shiki? Do you mean those 3 spirits roaming around us?"

"... Indeed to be able to see 3 is quite... No nevermind, do you mind calling out on your guide spirit?"

"...Why?"she asked

"Do as he says Mai" Naru ordered

"Since when where you guys here?" She asked in an almost embarrassed tone

"We have been here since the beginning" Bou-san smirked at her reaction

"Taniyama-san" Lin stated

"... I... Well... Ugh... Tsukasa.." she whispered doubting that calling him would make something happen, but it did... He appeared right on her lap, different to Lin's shiki he had a real body... He stared at Lin with piercing eyes, Tsukasa knew he could be a threat that's why his attention never left him...

The cat had a translucent feeling around him it was hard to explain but without a doubt Naru was enjoying this new discovery, he approached them with his usual poker face... Bending down his hand reached towards him but Lin stopped him...

Mai had witnessed how a mom will overprotect his child before but this had nothing to do with it yet it resembles it so much she found it hilarious, she couldn't refrain from giggling at this sight...

Her hand caressed Tsukasa head as to allow him to relax... For Tsukasa her happiness flew through him with unexpected warm to which Lin noticed...

"I see... " Lin stated as he let go of Naru, his shiki returned to him and Lin unconsciously smiled

Before Naru could continue to reach for the cat, he disappeared without trace... And Mai fell onto Naru's arms... She was sleeping soundlessly in a matter of seconds...

...

As awkward as it sounded you could see an annoyed Naru and a sleeping Mai in an awkward position, kind of couple like pose... Her face was buried on his neck and her waist on his lap, her breathing so close to his ear, it was seriously making him go mad...

Lin cleared his throat, which Bou-san took it as a hint to help Naru out, but failing to do it silently as he was suppressing his giggles... Annoyed Naru got up and headed towards the base...

After covering Mai with the blanket, the monk took out the piece of clothing he had found with Mai and gave it to Lin...

"This is out of my area of expertise" with a serious look the monk waited for the reply.

'...this... Might turn for the worst...' he said quickly standing up and heading to the base.

...

...

...! *Running* *stops* *hiding*

'This, is like a maze there's no ending... Where am I?' she kept running and hiding questioning her actions whenever she stopped...

*Sounds of big steps* they were following her without stopping

Mai could feel him getting closer and no matter where she went the walls were getting farther away and suddenly she fell, but not on the ground it was... Water, dark water not a single light visible around her, she quickly turned around and saw tons of eyes staring at her... Suddenly a pair of big eyes opened within the eyes...

 _ **Mitsuketa...**_ **(Found)**

*gasp* "ahh, what was that" she said hugging herself... Swallowing hard she found out no one was there...

Uncomfortable with being alone she headed to the base, getting Goosebumps every time she made a step... When she entered Naru was in his chair writing some stuff on his notebook... Surprised by the fact that Lin was absent and that Bou-san was not around, she made a step back...

The sound of the door had warned him of her presence, and without thinking about the previous awkward incident he quickly demanded '"tea"

"Huh?"

"Bring me tea"

"Haaaah? Seriously is that all you want? You... You really don't want to know what happened back there?"

"Even if I were to ask you, your answer will probably be that you mess something up"

" Hmph! Jerk"

"You said something?" Standing up he went to her side

"Nothing at all, your highness... I will prepare tea right away" with a dramatical pose she bowed to which he smirked...

"Huh?" When she tried to move, she was thrown to the floor... Her feet was grabbed and the door behind her opened completely revealing a dark void...

"NARU!" She screamed reaching out to him

*Grabbed*

Trying to pull her hand, they were both swallowed by eternal darkness...

* * *

I feel like I kinda rushed... I don't feel this is scary at all xD

I once had a nightmare that I was on a hospital maze and that I was being followed by something but it was far by when I was a kid so I don't really remember much...I failed to make this scary... Maybe next chp?

Take a note that only Lin, Naru, Mai and the Monk are present... John, Ayako, Masako and Yasuhara are not around... Why? Let's just say it will end too quickly with them around xD


	4. Chapter 4

Am back, your comments are seriously inspiring me if you have any advice am open ears

* * *

 **Whenever there's a shadow there's darkness** **...**

"Aghh.. that... Really... Hurts..." Mai couldn't help but complain as soon as she began to regain consciousness

A prison cell welcome her, blood stained walls and a floor with clear blood footprints leading outside...

Instantly her hands covered her mouth as pure horror mess up with her stomach, she managed to control herself by not throwing up but her body didn't stop trembling... Her eyes widened as she recalled how she ended this way...

"Naru" She whispered bringing her back to her senses, but he was nowhere to be found... Fear and anxiety born in her chest as all possible worst scenarios made through her mind... The one she feared the most was that the blood belonged to Naru...

* _giggles*_

Hearing that didn't help her at all, in fact it made goosebumps ran through her spine not that it will help her in anyway... Hearing nothing at all would had been better...

Ignoring her own situation she couldn't help but call onto her guide spirit

"Tsukasa" he appeared without delay and the room fell silent

"Naru... Go find him, protect him and don't let anything possess him nor harm him"

*Staring at her eyes* 'warm light surrounded him and narrowing his eyes he seemed to understand her as his tails moved in annoyance... He doubted for a moment before disappearing *ding*

Standing up she followed the footprints...

* _giggles* *GIGGLES*_ they become louder with every step she made

 _*Lights flickered"_

She instantly held on to the wall, maybe it was a bad idea to follow the blood trace...

 ***splash* *step, step, step***

The giggles sounds stopped as soon as the steps started

She looked back and the light she had just passed was slowly being swallowed by the darkness... Then it flickered and was instantly gulped just a few steps from her...

'Holy sh..' she didn't finished her phrase as her legs instantly ran towards the lights

She didn't know what would happen to her if she was swallowed but she didn't want to find out... All she could do was run.

...

*Clang* *clang*

"Mai! Wake up! Can you hear me? Mai! He screamed to her but her eyes wouldn't open, she seemed to be having a nightmare, her face was pale and her respiration didn't slow down, he could even hear her say 'no' repeatedly... Her voice breaking down with every word, he was chained to the wall and couldn't reach to her, she was in the middle of whatever place they where...

He tried to set himself free but even the wall was hard to see, he could tell they where underground and there was light coming from the door on the roof but nothing more, Mai was casually left there for some reason he couldn't fathom...

As thoughts and questions filled his mind the door suddenly opened...

"Taniyama-san? " Lin's voice echoed

"Lin" Naru answered him back instantly he felt something on his lap jump towards Mai, he faintly saw the cat before it disappeared... 'What was the meaning of that? Why was Mai's spirit guide with him?'

"Noll are you ok?" His guardian asked while running towards him.

"Am fine" he answered tightening his teeth unconsciously as anger made way to his chest, he knew why and that answer ticked him off..

"Mai wake up" Bou said rather loud, his voice clearly hinting concern, he tried to shake her up but it didn't work and finally he slapped her, not enough to leave a mark but enough to bring her back.

Clasping for air with all her might, made her cough as soon as she got out of her nightmare... Without even waiting to calm down she stood up and brought her hands together to begin her incantation...

"Cough* "RUN! PLEASE TOWARDS THE LIGHTS, RUN! *cough*

Lin who unlocked Naru's binds suddenly carried him without thinking, rushing towards the door...

All of them managed to climb up while Mai continued chanting as soon as she stopped the ground gave in to dark water it was quickly rising up and in matter of seconds it was reaching the door... Even if she was super tired she still kept on fighting until she made it up... Bou quickly covered her up with his jacket and when they thought things couldn't get worst...

*Coughed blood* her body tensed

"Mai!" Bou shouted not at her blood but at her body slammed against the wall... Even Naru couldn't register what happened as in shock his eyes widened.

An entity like black smoke grasp her heart... Making her cough blood

She smiled sadly as her tears dropped to the ground... " Tsukasa... You... Didn't need to... Go... That f..Far..."

*Sfuuuu* Lin's shiki passed through the entity without damaging him and Bou was sent flying with only a swing of his arm...

Giggles ran through the hallway and Mai's eyes suddenly made contact with Naru's eyes...

Her eyes were full of warmth and kindness... Full of ...love

The hand that grasped her heart squeeze her just before being swallowed by a clean light... It swallowed him all...

Closing her eyes she left herself fall to the ground... Late on reaction he left her hit the floor

Despair began to cast a spell on his mind... Unable to process future actions his legs gave up... Lin hurriedly ran to her as blood escaped from her body...

Horror halted his movements...

Her

Heart

Was taken out...

...

Lin quickly turned around and grabbed Naru, sensing his sudden change of actions Naru resisted and ran to her...

"no...No... NO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs... Anger and sorrow in his tone-

"TSUKASA!" Mai screamed as she cried halting both Lin and Naru from their actions

"Why? You didn't need to go that far... Don't leave... Please... Don't.. I can't ..." She cried

Two Mai's?

'No he thought, the Mai that her heart was taken out was infact the cat, her guardian... He had taken her appearance in order to save her life...' His form quickly changed back to his translucent self

He had made Mai astral projection herself in the spirit realm exchange her body with his and bring her back... Allowing her to survive...

Tsukasa's body lighten up and disappeared without trace leaving Mai in a mess of tears

Naru unconsciously reached for her and hug her tightly as if to refrain her from disappearing...

* * *

Hey there! What do think? Was this a taste of horror? To be honest I don't know if you fell for it, the thing of killing Mai xD but oh well I tried...by the way if you haven't figured it out why the story is called ghost hunt: tears it's because in every chp there's one character with lemon juice splashed on their eyes... Hehehehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Hey there! Thanks for the advice I will try my best to slowly make a transition with descriptions and details so it doesn't look rushed, I had no ideas how to do it until you pointed out seshysgodestris and am so happy your heart skipped a bit with this story...

Am thinking of making another story such as Mai having a culture fest on her school and she was obligated to participate on a drama in order to gain her missing points to pass her grade it will involve Madoka and Lin as her supposed guardians (do to age) and Naru being dragged in by Madoka... OMG enough spoilers I will write it as soon as I can, name not yet decided... Stay tuned!

* * *

His arms hug her so instinctively he came to realize it until her crying voice ringed next to his ear, his body tremble slightly due to the cold water she was soaked in and the sudden rush of adrenaline he had moments before. He knew he may sound insensitive but he was so glad that it was the cat that died in her place... So glad her voice pierced through his ears and so glad not a single scratch was present on her body...

Her cry was so sorrowful that Naru's eyes were watering, recalling the despair he felt a minute ago and making him bury his face on her soft and sweet smelling hair...

The monk quickly made it back to them, sensing things were still far from over he began his exorcism, it didn't take much of his efforts to finish the job after all the only stuff left was the negative auras...

When Lin and the monk previously discussed things... It was around the time they where absent from the base... They had been on the jail cell that Mai had lost consciousness, they began to talk about the black magic that was used in that place... A sacrifice was made in order to cast it, a willing one to be precise...

Apparently all the prisoners were abused by the authorities, they would mostly water torture them and make them run through the night allowing them to escape for a certain amount of time from their cells, then they will beat them down and thrown them back to their cell, but leaving the cell open so they could try again...

Whenever the prisoner wouldn't try to escape from their cell the authorities will take them underground, where they would spend weeks on pure eternal darkness, chained to the rock walls... When the light from above turned on the door would open and from it their giggles echoed as soon as the water raised from the valves they had installed on one of the walls...

It was to stop the cycle that the dark magic was used, and Lin concluded that Naru could figure out what to do when they return with the tape...

The base was a mess to their surprise and made them go searching for them without losing time...

Now that the dark magic has been cancelled and the evidence was gathered it was only a matter of time to close this case and go back to the office...

Well... that was... The idea

Naru and Mai had been glued together for almost 15 minutes...

Before Lin could bring himself to talk, Mai's arms fell down, having cried her heart out it seemed she passed out...

Naru silently released his hug to take a look at her sleeping form, she was a mess... From muddy clothes to sullen cheeks and bad hair bed... His hand caressed her face slightly cleaning away the traces of tears... He stand up and with facility took her on his arms leaving a shock monk behind...

...

Her eyes slowly opened, flinching at the lights from above... She felt so empty inside... Before waking up she saw a dream in which Tsukasa waved his tails in annoyance side to side and then bringing himself close to her, allowing her to pet him for one last time... Without noticing her tears dropped from her eyes and a small sob escaped her lips...

Tsukasa licked her moon scar and began to disappear when the scar did so... Holding him in her arms in attempt to hug him only left her hugging the air and then herself...

"Thank...*sob* you... Tsukasa..." *Sob* ' I... I love you'

Her dream faded and she was now sitting down with sticky eyes... A hand grabbed her's in an attempt to bring her attention...

Slowly her head turned to face him, but he knew with only one look how broken she was...

"... T-the case?" Her voice was hoarse but even so she tried her best to talk

"It's clear' Naru answered hiding his concern to her

"... I see... W-where?"

" In my house... Go take a bath, or else you might catch a cold"

"...am fine..."

" I insist" he said as he pointed out her muddy clothes

She nodded as she narrowed her eyes to her body... Standing from the couch. In a slow manner, he guide her to the bathroom...

It felt like an eternity to him, waiting for her to finish talking a bath, so instead he went to prepare her tea to calm her down... He could tell she was probably crying as small sobs reached his ears...

When she was done, he knocked the door

"Change into this when you are done."

After a while he heard the door open and close

...

Without much thought she changed into the clothes Naru gave her...

Just before she was about to head outside her reflection catch her attention... She was wearing Naru's clothes! A blue Navi long sleeve shirt and a pajama pants... At first her eyes were dead staring at it, but then realization stuck her and blood rushed to her cheeks... Covering her face with her hands in embarrassment made her come back to reality, she was in his house!

Then like a cold bucket of water thrown to her, her feelings came back... She was so sad, Tsukasa was gone, she had lost a piece of her heart and it hurt it hurt her so much her tears wouldn't stop...

With a shacking hand she opened the door and silently with her head down she went to Naru...

...

He heard the door once again opened and closed and before he could turn around to face her, her arms were hugging him from behind... Shocked at this new found sensation he almost stiffened but relaxed as soon as he heard her crying...

"Naru...*sob* he is gone" *sob*

"..." He turned around and hug her back inhaling unconsciously his shampoo on her, it smelled so good on her... But her wet hair make him frown, grabbing a towel from a shelf he through out fully dried her hair...

He made her sit down on the couch and brought a cup of tea for her to drink

Still trying to retain her tears she went ahead and took a sip, the warm liquid instantly calm her down... After drinking it she slowly made her eyes to met his, which were gazing at her in contempt...

He liked how her shirt hanged out loosely from her figure and her pants drag out from her feet, she seemed so adorable to his surprise, when her eyes met his... He was taken aback with how luring her face was, if he didn't Know her better he would had thought she was pleading him to kiss her...

A hand raised to her face before him could process his actions, just like before his thumb played with her lips opening slightly and getting closer to her...

"STOP PLAYING WITH ME, I AM BROKEN HERE, AND YOU WANT TO JOKE AROUND?" she stand up but fell to the ground unable to keep her stand

He instantly tried to grab her but she smack his hand...

* * *

And cut! So the case is over but not all of their problems, as I would like to say not everything goes that well, right Naru? I recommend you to remember chp 2 when he kiss her and told her his joke went to far... Oh lalalala what will happen now? Just so you know I go with the flow of the story I have not prepare it like red ball so will see what inspiration drives me next chp thanks for your view and visit and enjoy! (Mmm amusement park... Disney? Scary stuff going on? Maybe just maybe)my ideas are flowing Yas!but I think I will connect them both the culture fest and the later case of an amusement park will see... Until then! See ya! Muahahahaha am so mean xD


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there! am so happy for the attention this story got am finally deciding on making up the story of the school drama event and the amusement park it's name will be Ghost Hunt: hunting wolf's till we meet there!

* * *

A painful expression slightly crossed his handsome face as he recalled how he had run away from her, he mentally face palmed himself at the realization of how much he had hurt her, he could even tell it was her first kiss as she had no responded to him and was staring at him with a blank face

Had he not almost lost her, he will probably still be oblivious to his feelings for her...

Naru was out of character and she could tell that he wasn't trying to make fun of her but her mind couldn't help but be scared at the thought of him just playing with her...

Once again Mai tried to get up and leave, leave to whatever place her legs make through, but her dizziness made it so hard to stand... When she finally managed to stand up she cleaned up her face from tears, turned around bow to him and head towards the exit.

Aware of her attempt to leave in such conditions he abruptly stood up and hug her from behind as well as pushing the door close with his other arm...

The blood suddenly rushed to her cheeks, his breathing brushing her right ear and his tight hold keeping her close to his body... "... Why..?" Her voice was breaking into a whisper, she was having a hard time trying to figure him out.

His hold on her tightening as his words slipped from his lips " you never got to the funny part of the joke"

'joke! I knew it!' she inwardly cried as she turned around to glare at him, all her pain present in her eyes...

His eyes met her glare and in a matter of seconds he pinned her to the door " it may not be funny to you, but to me is hilarious" he said in a seductively tone of voice

Her face flammed from both anger and self-consciousness trying to push him was a failed attempt as her hands were seized by his

"Can't you see... How hilarious it is that I can't help myself when you cry?" He said almost angry at himself nevertheless his hand brushing away the tear that made through her cheek...

He kissed her forehead, then her cheek and then stared to her chocolate eyes for an answer...

The word hilarious rang through her ears again succeeding in creating tears in her eyes as anger leveled in her chest, but as soon as his lips touched her forehead she began to process the rest of the sentence...

Eyes widened in realization of his words and instantly her anger was blown away leaving a pink blush on her cheeks...

Satisfied with her reaction he came to slightly open up her lips, as if the whole action was scary to her she shut down her eyes to him...

He chuckled under his breath, just to have her open up her eyes to him, in both amazement and incredibility

Naru let go of her, sensing that he was pushing her to much and with an apologetic smile he said lightly hurt "sorry"

He was backing away, he didn't want her to leave but he couldn't control himself enough from not reaching out to her...

It break her heart a bit to see him act that way, she could tell how much he was trying to stay on character and came to realize how much had she shaken him in this case, he must've been scared thinking how stuff could have ended if it... If it wasn't for Tsukasa...

She shivered at the thought... She instantly grabbed his sleeve halting his turning around movements..."...stay... With me"

A genuine small smile capture her, he seemed to be unaware of his face but due to her sudden blush he couldn't help but smirk

"What?"

"...teach me"

"What?" He asked puzzled by her request

She raised her face to meet him, a mad blush and a glare present in it... "Teach me... How... To... K-kiss"

It took him a while to come back to his self... Amusement in his eyes and a cocky smile surge on his features

"To teach you what? Am afraid I couldn't hear you" he was leaning closer to her despite his words

"Forget it! You Narcissist jerk! Egocentric- " she was cut on as his lips landed on her, he was kissing her hard, which made her respond naturally... He softened it a bit when she got a hold on his lips...he brought her closer to him allowing her hands to grasp his long sleeve shirt... His right hand settle in her back while the other settled in the back of her head, her feet almost gave out when his tongue entered her mouth...

Holly cow, you could see how his lips expressed his hunger for her, and she wasn't that far from him, every time they sucked each other's lips they would remain there until the other retracted it from pain and so on it was as if Sparks where flying around them...

Her legs finally gave in... He left her slide down when they parted lips... Blushing madly and huffing for air she felt the floor so welcoming, it was until a second later that she noticed his hand was holding hers...

She looked up shyly to find him smirking at her, and an emotion in his eyes puzzle hers before she passed out

He knew how tired she was and yet he made her exceed herself in such a passionate way, now that he knew that there was not helping it now, he needed to take her home...

END OF ARC **TEARS**... ARC **HUNTING WOLFS PROLOGUE** :

' I thought it was all part of a dream when I woke up on my own home, that was until I saw my clothes' Mai helplessly thought when her whole body shivered at the recall of the events...

Her face flare up at the reminiscent thought of his lips with hers, her head shook from side to side as a reminder that it was her request not his, denying that her first kiss was by his own initiative, saying that it was probably a way for him to stop her from crying... Her intuition told her otherwise but her stubbornness was off the mark already as she couldn't bring herself to act all lovely dovey with him, it would be so awkward for both of them...

Before she could come up with a plan of how to act in front of him, her eyes were fixed on her clock, as if her house was on fire she quickly changed and headed to school, she was going to be late and it was her third year, she was about to graduate and she had skipped a week due to the case, she could feel it she might fail the year if she didn't catch on...

... Hours later

She rushed down to her work place she was late not to be surprised, but as soon as the door opened she saw Naru and Lin on the archives looking at a file...

Her eyes fixed on Naru and before he could scowl her for being late she burst down laughing...

Lin and Naru exchanged looks not getting a clue of what was so funny... She quickly come to explain as she took with her hands a white veil that was on top of Naru...

As if his energy was being sucked he grabbed on to Lin, Lin instantly was alarmed but couldn't figure why...

* * *

Ok here's the promised chp just so you know the wolf's hunting arc will be on a different story, I will not continue it here because I don't want to put lemon juice all around this arc as I did with the previous one, i love how this ended and am writing the story arc as you read so see you soon thanks for the reviews before hand!


End file.
